


Balloon

by Phi_JiJi



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Save Me, Spanking, more or less fluff, the others are mentioned - Freeform, this is my first English fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: It all started with a popping balloon in an interview





	Balloon

*Hun*

"The last corner of our interview today is the time balloon! You have to give it to the person sitten on your left side and have to compliment him. Understood? Perfect. Let's go!" And with that the MC gave Kwangjin the balloon with the strap. It started normal and we just have each other normal compliments till it came to the point where everyone started to panic because they didn't want it to explode in their hands. And because if the panic the compliments got… weird? Like 'your nostrils are funny' or ' your hair is styled good today'. The whole game ended in Jaehyun's Hand and he screamed like hell as soon as the balloon exploded.

"Jaehyun-ssi, it's time for your punishment: A flick on the forehead by the other members" the MC announced as Jaehyun whined quietly.  
The four of us lined up infront of him and flicked him one after another. Even though I ignored the look he gave me as it was my turn, the other three seem to notice and giggled quietly as I flicked him last.

After that was over we ended the show and said goodbye to the MC and the staff and went to our van to head back to the dorm. As soon as we got there I started to cook dinner (it's ramen so it isn't that much cooking) and the others went either in their own room or in the living room and waited for the food to get done. It didn't take too long until I called them into the kitchen and had the table all set already as they took their seat.  
During dinner we talked about today's interview but also about out schedule for the upcoming days, that was luckily not that packed than the last week. After everyone finished eating I started to clean up the dishes while the others kept talking for a while.

"I'm going upstairs" Jaehyun announced. I turned to him and read his face that was saying that I should follow him after I finished, so I nodded. The other members of course noticed and Seunghyun stood up and came into the kitchen. "I'm going to take the others outside so you two can... you know… do 'your stuff' " he said quietly as he leaned on the counter. I nodded again. "Thanks" I whispered. He patted me on the shoulder, gave me a small smile and went back to the other members asking them about going to the park. Both of them agreed and they started to get ready. 

As soon as they left through the door I took a breath and made my way upstairs, where I knocked on Jaehyun's door. "Come in, Hun" his voice came from inside. I opened the door and closed it right behind me. Jaehyun pat the place next to him on his bed.  
There was no need for me to look at him as I already knew what he wanted from me.  
"Come here" he whispered. I looked up to him just to find myself on his lap a few seconds later. He just grinned at me before pulling me down at my neck and planting his lips on mine.  
The kiss was more or less innocent for about a second but became hot and steamy really fast.  
Jaehyun's Hand wandered from my neck down to my hip and he pulled me even closer than I already was. A little helpless as I was I only laid my arms in his shoulders and ran my hands through his hair.  
Soon both his hands were laying on my butt and I couldn't help but moan lightly as he squeezed it. With this opportunity he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

After he broke the kiss he looked at me with knowing eyes. Without him saying anything I got up from his lap and started to undo my pants that found their way to the ground fast.  
"You know I have to punish you for that flick earlier" he explained in a calm voice as he grabbed me at my hip and pulled me closer again. "Yeah" I mumbled, knowing that I was deeply blushing. "Lay down" he commanded and patted on his leg. I just nodded in silent as I followed his words and laid down on his lap.  
I could hear him chuckle as I reached for a cushion and buried my face in it. "That won't help much" he laughed and groped my ass, which caused a muffled moan by me.  
"It's your fault. So you have to take your punishment properly, right?", he asked. Again I nodded and felt his hands linger on my butt cheek. 

It didn't take long till the room was filled with my quiet moans and Jaehyun's soft giggles. "Please isn't that enough already?", I begged while he stopped for a short moment. "I don't know. Is it?", he asked and carefully put his hand on my, now reddend, butt cheek. "Pleaaaase" I pleaded again. I turned my head around slightly and could see the smile that he had on his face. "But only because you are so cute" he grinned and pulled me up, so I could sit properly in his lap again. "I'm not cute" I mumbled. "Yeah. Sure" he hummed in disapproval.  
"Why can't you just shut up?" "Make me~". Without further ado I laid my lips on his and moved them with small movements. I could feel his from against my lips and his arms around my lower back. With a quick move I pressed him down onto his bed so I was able to have total control over him.  
"We shouldn't go further than this. The others might come back" he reminded me. I just hummed in response and pressed him deeper into the sheets. As I was doing so, I slipped my hands under his hoodie and pushed it up. "What do you think your doing?", he asked, holding on to my wrists. "I lost my pants so now it's your time to lose one of you clothes" I grinned and continued with my action. He let go of my wrists and instead helped me getting his hoodie of of him. With both of us ably being half dressed we started kissing again and I soon found myself under Jaehyun. "How about we get some sleep before the others come back and annoy us?", he asked after a few minutes of silence. "Doesn't sound bad to me" I responded and turned to the side as he let him fall down next to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer as he tucked us under his blanket and buried his face in my hair. "Sleep good~" he whispered and kissed me on the forehead. "You too" I mumbled and leaned my head against his shoulder. Only shortly after that I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first English fic >. <  
> I usually don't see Jaehyun as a top but I saw a 'N.Flying answers wikihow' and there was a part with Jaehyun being good at spanking sooo... yeah  
> I hope it wasn't to bad.  
> Also I am working in another JaeHun but with Hun as a top!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comments if you like!
> 
> For more updates about my fanfictions follow me on Instagram: @ phi.s_multi_kpop
> 
> Phi~


End file.
